


Funny

by Odin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Those midnight thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin/pseuds/Odin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble to relieve me of those midnight story thoughts and ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny

**Author's Note:**

> I am just a newbie author xD  
> practice makes perfect. I have other things posted in my profile, feel free to check them out. Always appreciate feedback :3  
> Just typed this and posted so did not review. sorry for the errors. Also, apologies in advance if the formatting is weird on different devices  
> But Thanks for reading <3

**It’s funny isn’t it?**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

“Come now…” came the deep low growl with the definite underlying of predation.

His legs trembled from the voice that rumbled through the treasure chambers, so strong it sent vibrations through the coins and paralyzing him through his bones. He had on the ring and tucked himself in a corner and yet he still felt fully visible. It’s scaled head with piercing golden eyes and long neck came from the corner, he spotted it from the corners of his eyes. Then the sound of his rapid heartbeat thumped louder in his ears.

“Don’t be – “

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**How two souls…**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

“ – Boring”

“Ahem.”

“Not good?”

“A bit not good.”

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Just meant for each other…**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

“I merely wanted to gaze upon your magnificence, to see if you really were as great as the old tales say. I did not believe them.” His voice faltered, though he tried his best to keep his ground. 

“And do you, NOW?!” he bellowed, striking a pose with opened wings and extending to his full height

“Truly, tales and songs fall utterly short of your enormity… you are stupendous”

“Do you –“

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Are always brought together…**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

“ – know you do that out loud?”

“Oh. Sorry. I’ll shut up”

“No, it’s… fine”

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**No matter the point in time…**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

“Data! Data! Data!” he cried impatiently. “I can’t make bricks without clay. It is a capital mistake to theorize before one has data. Insensibly one begins to twist facts to suit theories, instead of theories to suit facts.”

When I glanced again his face had resumed that red-Indian composure which had made so many regard him as a machine rather than a man.

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

**No matter the world…**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

“Before I was assigned to T’Challa I was the Deputy Task Force commander of the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre and answered to Secretary of State, during the Civil War I worked with Iron Man's side to catch Bucky Barns who we thought bombed Vienna.”

“Before learning Sorcery I was a Surgeon”

“I know all about you Dr. Strange. None of my exploits could hold a candle to yours.”

“Well I don’t know about that Mr. Ross. I don’t think I can beat the bit with the pants”

They both shared a laugh

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**With this ridiculous little thing...**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Their fit of giggles would not stop and they leaned back on the wall needing to support themselves.

“That was – the most ridiculous thing – I’ve ever done”

\---

He limped his way, a cane in hand, to the black door right beside Speedy’s. He reached for the knocker right above the numbers 221b and knocked three times, when a voice behind him called out, “Hello”

He turned to find it belonged to the man whose flat he just arrived to, who was also just coming out of a cab.

“Ah, Mr. Holmes”

“Sherlock, please”

And they both reached out to shake ones hand. It’s the briefest of touches but that’s all that’s needed to seal their meeting and ensuring their never-ending and everlasting bond, immeasurable and completely incomprehensible to those who only see but do not observe.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Called Love**

 


End file.
